Sweet Madness
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: She was the mad demon, feeding on misery and madness. Her life was normal, well as normal as it gets, until a boy came into her life, claiming she was the missing Mabel Pines. On the verge of insanity, Sweet Madness must decide who to believe, her creator or her 'twin'.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_Yes, I know. I said I wasn't going to write another story. But when you can't sleep and hear music, inspiration comes. Really. Anyways, I usually state how I got the idea. Well, I already did...Also this is more of an AU. , well sorta In a way. You'll see later. Pairings? For now, none. There might be MaBill or something though. Again, I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, if I did, well I'm not sure...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Creations

At first, it was just a figment of my imagination. Or I was told. I never knew the difference between them. They seemed real. It wasn't a simple imaginary friend. He would always talk to me. It took me a while to reply, but once I did, we became best friends! He would follow me everywhere, protecting me. It was pretty easy to recognize a yellow triangle after all.

I grew departed from my group of friends, let's just also add society. He would always be with me, so I never found myself alone. It was fun talking to him.

But everyone thought I was mad. My...what was the word? I believe it starts with a 'F'...Oh! Right! Family! Believed I was crazy! They could never see him! How hard is it to recognize a yellow triangle?

Anyways, I believe my name was...didn't I just remember it a few days ago? Something tells me it starts with a 'M'...Madison? Madeline? I'll never know...

You see, demons like me don't know of our past lives. Or our names. We usually pick out the thing we want.

But I'm different. My creator has no idea that I do remember my past, well a few things, but it still counts. He claims I was created out of madness.

Of course, I keep it hidden. He can't know.

What things do I remember? Well I used to have a family! Crazy, right? I also remember a boy...pine tree...Something like that. I remember, but then I forget.

In fact, I don't know how I became a demon! I'm a creation, of course! My creator taught me everything I know, and thanks to him, I'm the powerful demon that feeds on misery and madness.

A feared, POWERFUL, demon!

Oh power! How you help my insanity! Oh and about that, unlike all demons, I'm not insane! Well I am sorta losing it.

My creator claims that insanity fuels you. I trust the guy anyways. I always did. He was the only thing I had! Oh, and who's my creator? Wanna know? Well of course you do!

Bill Cipher, the all seeing dream demon.

And who am I?

Sweet Madness, the misery and madness demon, the one desperately holding the last of her sanity.

* * *

**Yes I know, that was short! But this is an introduction. **

**Please review! :D**

**-GV**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_Wow! Thanks for the reviews! Did you know I was going to leave it as a one shot? However, I decided to make more, mainly cause I had an idea of what happened to 'Sweet Madness' and a plot. Anyways, that episode was flipping awesome! Too bad I won't be able to watch the rest...I'm really sorry if it's short! I'll try to make it longer next time!

Disclaimer: Everything I like is not owned by me, except...Ummm I got nothing *sighs* I do not own Gravity Falls

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrivals

Regret.

All he could feel.

He didn't know what happened. It all went so fast that he barely had time to react.

Memories of flames consumed his mind and he desperately tried to shake them off.

The feeling got stronger with each memory.

'I'm sorry Mabel...'

"Umm sir?"

He shook his head and glanced at the bus driver. The bus driver had an annoyed look on his face, as he tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. "I have to go to other places..."

"Oh umm yeah. Sorry." The boy sighed and grabbed his luggage before exiting the bus.

"Welcome back to Gravity Falls, Dipper." He muttered to himself, looking around. Taking a deep breath, he began his way to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

"Are you really going to leave me alone? "

Dipper Pines isn't the only one who arrived to the small town of Gravity Falls, as two demons also arrived.

Bill chuckled. "What does it seem like, Madness? "

The brunette growled and looked down. "But this is my first time in the human world!" She argued, not making eye contact with the yellow triangle demon.

"I know! I'm the all knowing demon, remember? "

She frowned. "Sure..."

Ignoring her comment, he continued. "You're powerful enough to be on your own."

"But-"

"Madness, this is part of your training. "

She sighed. "Fine..."

He gave her a small smile. "Oh and remember, trust no one!" He warned before disappearing into thin air.

Being left alone by her creator, Madness walked to town, searching for a target.

What she didn't see was Bill once more appear. He chuckled.

"This is perfect! Once Shooting Star targets Pine Tree, I'll have the twins where I want them!"

* * *

"Welcome back, kiddo."

Dipper nodded at his Grunkle Stan. "I have to go...err unpack..."

"Okay, after that you can go into town, I guess." Stan awkwardly replied.

Dipper rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to be hard to stay in Gravity Falls without his twin. Sighing, he walked to the attic.

"It's your fault. " He whispered to himself.

Dipper found himself surprised when he stepped in. The two beds were still there. All his surprise turned into sadness all of a sudden.

"Why, Mabel, why?" He unpacked with the question still lingering in his head. "Mabel..." He paused for a moment, and took out his journal #3. Frowning, Dipper opened it to a certain page and looked at the paper he slipped in.

**MISSING**

**MABEL PINES**

**If found, please contact**

He shut the book tightly. Tears formed in his eyes. "Mabel..."

Everyone had no idea of what happened to Mabel, but Dipper knew. He knew and saw how a certain demon took her away.

And then realization hit him.

"I'm back at Gravity Falls! " Dipper smiled. "I can get my sister back!"

He grabbed #3 and ran out the shack and towards the forest.

"I can get back my sister! "


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**A/N: Sorry if this came late, after all, I am famous for that...Anyways...I had the idea but I sort of didn't want to overuse it... Ignore that. Thank you for the reviews and this would have also come sooner if I didn't have the idea of making 'The Schnee Siblings' theory which is now a story by request... Oh and yes, it's GravityVanel14, now NeoTheFallingIceCream. Why? I don't know, I just adore her. She has a flipping umbrella as a weapon in the middle of guns/scythes and those dust thingies and a grenade launching hammer. 'Nuff said. Also, She's a bipolar cute (I'm guessing) ice cream who's siblings (Again, I'm guessing. They don't really give us any hints...)**

**Also, Too many ideas ~.~ UGHHHHHHHH...Heh sorry. I LOVE MAKING AUTHOR'S NOTES THAT MAKE NO SENSE! DON'T QUESTION IT!**

**Oh and don't think I'm addicted to making characters suffer, cause I am so making a WenBill story. (Red like Roses helped...who describes roses like blood?) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. (If I did Gravity Falls would become Higurashi...)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream

_All she could feel was the burning sensation from the flames. She tried not to move as the agonizing pain consumed her body. The demon's laughter was all she could hear, besides the boy's sobs, which she desperately tried to ignore. With a snap of his fingers, the flames disappeared and her body collapsed to the floor._

_"You can no longer hide, Shooting Star!"_

* * *

"What was that about?" Madness sighed and rubbed her head, her vision clearing. "Oh wait. That's normal." She rolled her eyes and continued her way.

Ever since her 'creation', Madness would usually get memories of her past life. Of course, she never bothered to ask Bill. It was something she had to keep in private. Besides, Bill would just lie. And after years of knowing her creator, Madness knew he was capable of lying and he wasn't afraid to do so. Of course, with her powers being near Bill's level, she wasn't so sure about it.

"Well time to find a target!" She announced, taking her famous 'Misery Finder', a red glowing amulet that she used to find 'misery'. It was an easy job, and she was more than happy to have it. Smiling, she continued her way towards the path of misery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper walked through the forest, his eyes stuck on the journal's pages. "I have to find something! " Flipping the pages, he released a sigh. "This book can't be worthless! " He argued to himself. Dipper was desperate to find an answer. Unaware of a certain demon that was watching, he continued walking.

"Kid's desperate. Exactly what I need!" A small smile crept on his face as he rubbed his palms together before disappearing into thin air.

The sun was beginning to set, and Dipper was even more desperate. "Calm down, it's just the first day..." He mumbled. "You can find her. And you will find her."

"If only I could just tell him right away.." Bill thought to himself as he watched. "Then everything would be easier! "

Instead, the dream demon watched from a safe distance as the boy continued reading. Bill yawned. "Great...the genius will take a long time!"

Dipper continued flipping page through page, inspecting each page. Until he came upon the 'Bill Cipher' page. Dipper growled, remembering about the incident that had cost him his sister. Shaking his head, he shut the book and sighed. "I really do need sleep...I could check tomorrow..But I need to find her!" The boy frowned and grabbed his book, ready to go back to the shack. It was against his own will, of course. Dipper knew that he needed to see his sister and get her back, at any cost. Then he would rest, but right now, sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Arriving back at the shack, Dipper skipped dinner with the excuse of not being hungry and marched straight to his room. Grunkle Stan protested against this, but Dipper still had it his way as he ignored. Slamming the door behind him, Dipper released a sigh before sitting on his bed and opened '3' once more. "Please have something that could help!" He quietly begged as he began reading. Much to the boy's disappointment, there was nothing that could help him. That didn't stop him though. He continued reading, re-reading even. All he needed was one tiny piece of information that could bring him hope.

He didn't know when or why, but all of a sudden his eyes grew heavy as his vision blurred. Against his will, he closed his eyes and laid back.

* * *

He couldn't see a thing. Except the surrounding darkness. Slowly looking around, he noticed one thing. He was falling. It seemed endless, as he fell into nothing but darkness. And then he heard it. Endless ear piercing screams. Screams that seemed too familiar much to his horror.

"M-Mabel?"

All of a sudden, a white light appeared. It formed into a mirror. He expected to see his reflection, instead he saw her. She banged her hands against the mirror and screamed. "Pine Tree! Help!" Now he was confused. Pine tree? Why would Mabel call him that? He ignored the though and tried to help her. "Mabel! What are y-"

"For the last time, My name isn't Mabel!"

Cracks formed on the mirror's surface and she released another scream, before it shattered. The pieces soon disappeared but the screams remained. He soon realized that he had landed and that the scenery had changed from black to white. Much to his horror, the screams turned into insane laughter. Standing up, the boy turned around only to face the yellow triangle that he hated. "Well if it isn't Pine Tree?"

"Bill! What did you do to my sister?!"

The demon grinned and snapped his fingers. Flames surrounded the boy, coming close to his body with each step. He growled and looked at the dream demon. "Give her back!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I need her back! Why do you even need her?" He snapped back. The yellow triangle laughed. "Aren't you clueless?"

He wanted to move, he really did. Every time he tried, the flames would move closer. Frozen in fear, he helplessly watched as the demon laughed. "Alright. Here's the deal." Snapping his fingers, an hourglass formed in his hand. "See this? It's your time left. You only have three days and I repeat, THREE WHOLE DAYS, to get your sister back. How? Ah it's simple. Let me explain." An image of the three journals formed above the demon. "This. I need it. In order to get her back, you'll have to give me the journals."

"I can't do that!" He argued back, nervously glancing at the hourglass.

"Why? Not enough days? Gee Pine Tree. And I thought you were the smart one!"

He clenched his fist and glared at the yellow triangle. "If I don't then what will happen?"

"Ohh nothing. Just your sister's death. Not much." Bill informed with a shrug. Sighing, the boy nodded. "Fine."

"Perfect!"

"Now what?"

"Now you wake up!"

* * *

Bill grinned as he appeared in the forest. Tricking Dipper into giving him the journals was much more easier than he thought it was. "He really is desperate."

"Desperate for what?" A voice asked from behind. He rolled his eye before turning to face her. "Nothing Madness. How did it go?"

Madness raised an eyebrow before raising the amulet. "Not good. Nearly got this boy, but you sorta took him for me...Wait a second, why are you here? I thought you said I would be on my own!" She glared at him. The dream demon laughed, thinking of an excuse. "I'm a bit too overprotective over you." He lied. The brunette frowned. "Don't be!" With that, she stormed off into the forest.

He watched her leave before muttering:

"Well aren't you adorable? You're nothing special to me! Just a pawn in my game! Just like your brother!"


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey...So yeah I know I posted one of these but...It's sorta necessary...Why?**

**I just don't feel it anymore.**

**I ADORE Gravity Falls and all, but I really, really don't know anymore. I don't feel like it at first, in which everything I thought about was Gravity Falls. I freaking adored EVERYTHING! Ya know, the mystery, the characters, and the twins! :3**

**ANDTHEFACTTHATIT'STHEONLYTHINGWORTHWATCHINGONDISNEYWELLNOWDISNEYXDIGUESS...**

**And no. I can't blame some no-episodes time. I can't do that...I just don't know. **

**So overtime, My interest grew on (Obviously) DUN DUN DUN...Nah. You guys know. *Offending WhiteRose fans is one of my favorite new things to do, BTW* I guess I really do like this show, but I can't really say I'm a loyal fan when I'm clearly not...Interested.**

**So yes. I'm freakin' sorry. Sorry with all my non-existent heart. Really, really sorry. I apologize. I REALLY AM!**

**(I haven't said this since annoying a WhiteRose Fan...Which I didn't say so...)**

**BUT, I will continue FOUR stories:**

**Sweet Madness**

**Meet me at Heaven**

**Judge Mabel**

**AND**

**Mabel Reacts**

**The rest? If you're interested, you could adopt them. OR just PM me. **

**Also, I'm thinking of Eccedentesiast. Not sure, though.**

**So again. I'm sorry. I really am.**

**-Sapphire TearDrops/GravityVanel14/Neo**


End file.
